


Charge and Cast

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [49]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Foggy Nelson, BAMF Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Mutant Politics, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Protective Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was on the warpath as Foggy shuffled his bag to keep up, “Buddy, deep breath?”Matt snorted as he made his way into the office, “So, what's the problem this time?”He could heard the secretary gulp, “Mr. Murdock, um, give me one moment, he's in a call.”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Devil's in the details [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 89





	Charge and Cast

Matt was on the warpath as Foggy shuffled his bag to keep up, “Buddy, deep breath?”

Matt snorted as he made his way into the office, “So, what's the problem this time?”

He could heard the secretary gulp, “Mr. Murdock, um, give me one moment, he's in a call.”

“Mhm,” Foggy squeezed his arm tight enough he finally snapped out of his tunnel vision. “We'll wait, come on, buddy, there's a bench over behind us, on the left.”

Matt actually kicked his toe into the corner of the leg as he walked over, his mind was so zoned into the two in the office talking when the secretary had quietly ushered herself into the room. “You have the emails, right?”

“Yep,” Foggy nodded and smiled, “Just, don't go all rabid on them alright?” Matt growled and Foggy grabbed around his shoulder, “Court room face on, buddy. And not the 'eat the prosecution for lunch' one. Lean more toward 'you already made my case for me' one.”

Matt grinned at the soft, “Shit,” from the other room as the secretary snuck back out. “He's ready for you, Mr. Murdock, Mr. Nelson.”

Matt's shoulder actually hit the door frame when he tried to shuffle ahead of Foggy, “So, what's this about attempting to disban the Mutant and Mutant Ally coalition?”

“My hands are tied,” Foggy already dropped the emails and paperwork, dug up from god only knows how many different years of different students groups and organizations that have taken place on campus.

“Untie them.” Matt smiled as his hand reached out to brush over the papers, “Because we've only found 3 groups forcibly disbanned by your campus, and those were only on the grounds of illegal action taking place. 2 leading to convictions, and 1 had a large number of individuals expelled due to breaking multiple campus rules. So, where is the 'tie' for the coalition?”

“They are trying to cause-”

“A performance for Mutant students, yes. This school has countless performances, so, tell me, where is the problem with this one?”

“It runs the risk of-”

Foggy shoved one of many emails over, “Liability, which they are addressing and in contact with multiple parties about minimizing, so far... let's see,” Foggy made a big show of flipping through pages, “Ah, less than a 5% chance of something going wrong... You get more chance of risk from a fly rig or candles on stage. That doesn't lead to a forceful disbanned of a student created group.”

“Let's stop with the stuttering, shall we,” Matt smiled as he tapped his cane out to pull a chair up to sit in it. “We all know why this is going down. And the courts would just love to see your campus on yet another lawsuit at this point. Tell me, do you have a quota of them before you lose your seat?”

“Third time's the charm,” Foggy smiled as he checked his papers, “Let's see, coalition attendance numbers, Mutant acceptance numbers, student attendance,” Foggy whistled. “That went up a lot after we got them the second time, Matt. Would be horrible for them to start plummeting over a single student group getting forcibly disbanned.”

“Oh, Peter's already said they're on their third strike. He's been asking what my second choice was.”

“Hm, Pete's made quite a lot of friends here, big face, big name. He'd hate to have to transfer out.”

“Shoulda told him to go with his plans the first time around, but hey the kid still has some faith in humanity.”

“And yet here it is, biting him in the ass again...”

Matt tapped something on his phone, “Hey FRIDAY, can you pull up Peter's twitter pole?”

“Of course, Mr. Murdock,” Matt held it up toward the dean as FRIDAY read out, “MIT is beating New York State by 20% of votes.”

“Hm, might have to swap his major, or double major, he was already thinking of adding Bio-Chem, but hey the kid's good with computers.”

“Is this a threat?”

“Nope, stating facts. Peter's had it, and at this point he's not the only one. You're already going to lose nearly a thousand students, I read a lot, believe it or not. That coalition wasn't just based on campus, it was just an active group of Mutants and Allies, helping each other and teaching about how the fear of Mutants was just the fear of change. You took away your students ability to have a safe, learning environment the moment you disbanned it, all over a performance that they were doing nothing but being up front about and offering every bit of safety and regulatory action available for it. So, thanks for setting that group's intent back by about a decade, and proving where this campus stands on Mutant Inclusion.”

Foggy smiled as Matt stood back up, “Keep the evidence, I mean paperwork, we've already got the originals for court.”

“FRIDAY, put my vote for MIT, the kid's smarter than New York State can keep up with, plus I hear they're better at dealing with Mutant inclusion.”

“Of course, Mr. Murdock, vote cast.”


End file.
